Senshi Moto
Cardinal Red |Occupation = Black Lodge Leader(former) Symphogear User |VA (English) = |VA (Japanese) = Hiroyuki Takami |image = |imgsize =250px |Age = 36 |Japanese Name = 元戦士}} is the leader of the Organization Black Lodge, and the main antagonist of Symphogear Blackened Feathers. Etymology Moto (元?) - Means "Origin" or "Original." Senshi (戦士?) - Means "Warrior" or "Soldier." Appearence Senshi Moto is a tall well built man in his late thirty's. He has ash gray hair that is combed back so people he talks to can see his orange reddish eyes that always has stare of confidence. His facial hair is well trimmed, leaving no sign of it on his face except for two very short side burns. He wears a mostly black suit with a gray line going down the back of his suit coat. Underneath the coat of the suit he wears an all white dress shirt along with gray button up vest over the dress shirt, with a rose red tie tucked underneath it. Additionally with his long black dress pants, he wears black loafers with white long socks. Senshi also has a pair rose red gloves with cardinal red finger tips. When enraged or when preparing to fight, Senshi will take off his suit coat reveal bird design on the back of his gray vest depicted in cardinal red. He also looses his tie, along with rolling his sleeves slightly to reveal a silver watch. Additionally his hair comes forward covering most of his forehead and slightly hiding his eyes. Personality Senshi Moto is a cold and calculating leader, with little care for his subordinates. He likes to remain ten steps of his opponent and usually succeeding in doing so. As such he almost always bares a cold smile and along with a stare that could freeze someone thoughts if possible. He prefers others in his organization to do his work as to spare himself of anything that could harm him. If the situation calls for it however he will take to the fight, being very defensive and waiting for the right moment to strike in his opponents weak point. History Symphogear Blackened Feathers TBA Attacks and Abilities Abilities Senshi is a master strategist, making plans that far in advance for his goal. As he rarely fights he lacks much close quarter combat skills and prefers to stay back and avoids attacks when engaged in fights. He prefers to hit his opponents in their weak points and use any dirty tactic he can think of. After many tests and prototypes, he Senshi with the help of the Bavarian Illuminati finally designed a way to use a Relic to it's fullest potential without being "attuned" or requiring the assistants of LiNKER, as well without the 'Power of Song '(歌の力 Uta no Chikara?). Choosing use the ashes of Egyptian Deity, Bennu to access a Symphogear form. While in this form he gains power equal to that of X-Drive with six giant wings sprouting out of his back made of fire. The wings becoming his armed gears as Senshi can throw razor sharp fiery feathers at his opponents, leaving behind trails of ash gray flames. Attacks TBA Trivia * Senshi has a tendency of calling people by the names of birds or referring to them as birds. Category:Custom Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Symphogear Users